


Missing?

by killerofcanon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post Episode 94
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerofcanon/pseuds/killerofcanon
Summary: Cecil comes home to find Carlos is nowhere to be found! What will he do?





	1. Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting a new work! I didn't want to make this one have chapters, but I wasn't finished with the whole thing and wanted to have some of it up anyway. Whatever, right? Hope you enjoy.

“Goodnight, Night Vale. Good night.” Cecil concluded. He checked his phone to see if he had anything from Carlos, maybe asking him to pick something up on his way home from the station. Nothing. Tonight’s show had gone a little long, and it was nearly eight o'clock. Cecil hoped Carlos wouldn’t be upset. Of course, Carlos knew that the show had just ended, since he always listened when Cecil was on air. As he took his coat and left the booth, he remembered it was Carlos’s turn to make dinner. He smiled and could practically smell one of Carlos’s amazing dishes.   
“See you tomorrow, Kareem.” He waved on his way out. He loved the way that the desert air smelled in the evening. Everything seemed to be totally normal as he slipped into his car and began his drive home. Everything until he pulled into the driveway of he and Carlos’s home. He immediately noticed that the lights were off in every room visible from the front of the house, which was most of them, including the kitchen and living area. Cecil eventually dismissed it as Carlos going to take a nap after a particularly taxing science day, and oversleeping. He grinned as he imagined Carlos’s sleepy expression that he gets after long naps.   
“Carlos, hon?” He cooed as he walked into their bedroom. When he saw that the bed was empty, he began to worry. “Carlos?” He called louder.   
Cecil walked through the house calling, wondering where Carlos had gone. Surely he wouldn’t have gone anywhere without texting? Then, to his relief, he noticed a note on the kitchen counter. He wondered why silly Carlos didn’t just text him, but perhaps he thought he could be back before Cecil got home. When he saw that it was only a grocery list, he began to worry. Where was Carlos? Not getting groceries, because the list was right there. Not home. Cecil pulled out his phone to call Carlos, but got no response. The phone rang as long as it normally would before sending him to voicemail. Though hearing sweet Carlos’s voice on the phone calmed Cecil slightly, he went right back to being worried.   
“Hey, babe. Listen, I came home and you’re not here? And, you’re not answering your phone, which is why I’m leaving this message. Oh, but you know that, uh, ahem. Sorry if I sound a bit weird, just a little scared- no, no, concerned- about this. Alright, call me back as soon as you get this. Love you!” Cecil did his best to not sound like he was freaking out. He wasn’t freaking out yet, but he was close. He thought about what to do, then called Old Woman Josie. She picked up.  
“Cecil? Why are you calling so late?” She murmured.   
“I’m sorry to bother you, Josie. I’m just a little worried? Carlos isn’t home and he isn’t answering his phone.” Cecil explained.   
“I haven’t talked to him today. Is his bike gone?” Carlos always rode a bike everywhere, because it was good for the environment and he liked the exercise. The two of them only needed one car anyway.  
“Oh, I didn’t check. Hold on.” Cecil walked out to the garage. Carlos’s bike was leaned up against the wall by the door. “His bike is right here, Josie. I’m getting very concerned.”  
“Hm. Okay. Well, Erika just told me to tell you to call him again and see if you hear his phone ring inside the house. Maybe he went for a walk and left it there.”  
“Oh, am I on speaker?” Cecil asked.  
“No, Erika just has excellent hearing.” She answered.  
“Alright, tell Erika thanks for the advice. I’m going to try that.” Josie said goodbye and hung up. Cecil walked back into the kitchen and called Carlos again. He walked around different parts of the house, but all was silent. Carlos had his phone with him. Cecil nervously paced around and scratched the back of his head. After about thirty minutes and no call from Carlos, he had an idea. He could call one of Carlos’s coworkers and ask if he came in to work. They picked up.  
“Cecil? Is everything okay?” Carlos’s fellow scientist asked, concerned that his coworker’s boyfriend was calling him several hours after work.  
“I don’t know. Did Carlos come into work today? Is he still there?” Cecil asked, running his fingers through his hair.   
“He came in, yes. But he left at five o’clock like he does every day. He hasn’t come home?”   
“No, and he’s not answering his calls. Thanks anyway.” They hung up. Cecil plopped down on the couch and stared forward, phone in hand. He desperately searched his mind for anywhere Carlos could be, and why he wouldn’t leave any way for Cecil to know where he went. He paced for several minutes before sitting back down. He poured a glass of water. He sat in different places. He paced some more. Finally, after it had been over and hour since he called Carlos the second time, he grew very concerned. Cecil walked in the kitchen and took the landline off the hook without dialing anything.   
“Hello, police?” He called into the receiver.   
“Hello, Mr. Palmer. You’re speaking with a Sheriff’s Secret Police Officer. Are you having a nice evening?” A female voice responded.   
“I’m afraid not.” He replied, still playing with his hair as a nervous tick.  
“Oh? And why would that be?” The voice cooed.   
“I’m concerned about my boyfriend, Carlos? He left work at his normal time today but he wasn’t here when I got home, and he’s not answering his phone. Also, his bike is here, which is his preferred mode of transportation, so I don’t know where he could be.” Cecil spurted quickly.   
“Alright. How long has his location been unknown?”   
“Um,” Cecil checked his watch. “About five hours. Do I need to wait twenty-four hours before I can file a report? Because I’m very-”  
“Concerned, yes.” She finished for him. “You do not have to wait twenty-four hours. Don’t believe everything you hear on television, Mr. Palmer., just everything you hear on radio. Of course, you’re very familiar with that, aren’t you?” She chuckled.  
“Yes. Can I file a report?” He asked.  
“First we need to determine if it is necessary. Is it very out of character for him to leave without telling anyone?”   
“Yes, he would certainly text me.”  
“Is there any other reason he would not answer his phone?”   
“Well, if he was doing science, but he’s gotten much better about that.”   
“Alright. How long has he been definitely missing?”  
“I came home around 8:30, and he wasn’t here. He was seen leaving work at 5:00.”   
“So he could have come home and then left again?”   
“...Yes.”   
“Mr. Palmer, I’m afraid to tell you that you do not have just cause to declare your significant other missing. He has only been definitely missing for an hour and a half. If he does not return by tomorrow around noon, then you should call back and file a report.” She sounded sympathetic. Cecil sighed.  
“Can you just ask if anyone saw him leave?” He pleaded.  
“Cecil, I hear you. And we’re very glad to have something interesting happen on your street for once, but I can’t waste resources searching for someone who may just be on a walk.” Her voice lowered.  
“I understand, but I really think something is wrong.” Cecil assured her.  
“I’m sorry, but Carlos has a reputation for being absent-minded about returning calls. You’ve said it yourself on your show.”  
“I know,” He said defeatedly.   
“Contact the Secret Police tomorrow at noon if you still have not heard from him.” She concluded. Cecil knew he would get no further response. He called Carlos and left another message.  
“Carlos, hey. Really hate that I got your voicemail… again. I’m super worried now, haha! I, uh, I talked to a Secret Police officer, actually, and they said I have to wait until tomorrow before they can do anything about it, so… call me, okay?” Cecil wondered if nothing really way wrong. If he was freaking out over nothing, and Carlos was just about to walk through the front door… he would think Cecil was so silly for calling the police. Was Cecil making a mistake? He needed to confirm that nothing was wrong, and there was only one way to do that until Carlos himself came back. He walked out across the street to the unmarked black van that sat there most days. He saw that it was a man in the driver’s seat, leaned back and reading a magazine. He had some facial hair and bushy eyebrows. Cecil still felt awful about what he did to Monica. Too late now, he supposed. He knocked on the window and the man rolled it down.  
“Hi. Having an okay night monitoring the street?” Cecil tried to start politely instead of making it all about him.  
“It’s fine.” The man shrugged. “I’m not going to tell you my name, if that’s alright with you.” Cecil winced.   
“I’m sorry I forced Monica into hiding. It was an accident. But I had a question.”   
“Ask away.”  
“Did you see Carlos come home today after work? Would have been a little after five?”   
“I know. Yeah, he biked home like usual at the usual time. 5:17 pm. He’s really fast on that bike. Why do you ask?”   
“He’s not home now. I haven’t seen him since he left for work this morning.”   
“Yes, you have. You came and picked him up two hours later.”  
“What?” Cecil shook his head. “My show didn’t end until eight.”   
“Well, he got in a car around seven. I figured you borrowed a friend’s. Where do you think he went, and with who?” The man asked, slightly intrigued now.  
“I don’t know! You said he got in the car like he was being picked up?”   
“I meant literally picked up. You- I mean, whoever- carried him into the car. I thought you were just being romantic or something. You guys are a cute couple.”   
“Thanks, but what am I supposed to do now? You didn’t even notice that the person that picked him up wasn’t me?” Cecil was bewildered.  
“Now that you mention it, he was a little shorter, and his hair was darker. I thought I was just seeing things. I mean, who else would carry Carlos out of your house bridal style and drive off with him?” The man shrugged again.  
“That’s a good question.” Cecil thunked his forehead against the van.   
“Hey, I’m sure he’ll turn up.” The man reached a hand out the window and patted Cecil’s back sympathetically. Cecil pulled away from the van.  
“Thanks for your help.” He bid as he walked back to the house. As soon as he got inside, he dropped on the couch face-down. He pressed his face into a throw pillow. “Carlos, where are you?” He muttered to himself. It wasn’t long before he passed out right there on the couch. It had been a long couple of hours.


	2. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions that need to be asked change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last part I have pre-written, so... tell me what you think! Sorry the ending of this chapter doesn't wrap it up very well, but it was a good place for me to cut the chapter and start the next.

When Cecil woke up and realized he wasn’t in his bed, he was a little startled. Then he remembered why, and fell sad. He recalled that he had no idea where his boyfriend was, except someone carried him out of the house and drove off with him. It was a depressing thought, and frustrating. He took out much of that frustration while grinding the coffee beans with his favorite coffee hammer. Carlos had given it to him for his birthday last year. He smiled, then frowned. He drank plenty of coffee, figuring he would need the energy, and got dressed like it was a normal day, even though it wasn’t. He missed Carlos, and he was worried about him. Cecil decided to turn to forces he was confident could help him… even if their existence was illegal.  
When he got to Josie’s house, she seemed surprised.   
“Lord, Cecil, you look awful,” She had said as she ushered him in. Josie was admired for her candidness.   
“I don’t know where Carlos is.”   
“He never came home?” She asked, sitting down with him on the living room couch.   
“No. I talked to the man in the black van across the street from my house, and he said some guy drove off with him before I got home.”   
“What do you mean ‘drove off with him’?” Josie peered, deeply watching Cecil’s expressions.  
“He carried Carlos out of the house bridal style and set him in the car.”   
“Oh, Cecil.” Josie set a hand on Cecil’s knee.  
“What?”   
“Are you sure he’s… missing?”   
“What are you talking about? I don’t know where he is, and he left with some guy-” Josie gave him a pointed look. “What are you saying, Josie?”  
“Cecil, are you sure he didn’t go with the guy because he wanted to, and didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to know?” She stared into his eyes. His stomach lurched as he realized what she meant.  
“No, no, no. Carlos didn’t leave me, Josie. He was going to make me dinner, we were doing great, he- he- he loves me.” Cecil sputtered.  
“Had he been acting distant at all recently?” She asked.   
“Well, he spent a couple more days at the lab per week, but he was working on something important.”  
“Did he tell you what he was working on?” She asked.  
“No, but he doesn’t always tell me everything about his most recent science, it can be complicated sometimes.” Cecil explained.   
“Did he make or take any calls when you weren’t around?”   
“No more than he has been for the past couple of weeks, but it’s always work.”  
“Has he been less affectionate than normal?” Cecil looked at her.  
“Do you… do you think Carlos… left me?” He whispered, heart sinking.  
“It doesn’t sound good, Cecil. It’s more likely than him being kidnapped, which is the only other solution.”   
“What if- what if a coworker picked him up for a scientific emergency?” Cecil grasped at straws.  
“Come on, Cecil, even you know that’s unlikely. Come here.” She pulled him into her shoulder.   
“He loves me.” Cecil swallowed, hard. “I- I love him.”   
“I know, Cecil. People change.” She comforted. He pulled away.  
“No. No, it can’t be true. I came here to see if Erika or the others could help me find him.” Cecil stated finitely.  
“I’ll see what we can do.” Erika said as they emerged from apparently no where.   
“Erika-” Josie halted.  
“He deserves to know, Josie.” Erika responded.   
“Thank you, Erika.” Cecil whispered desperately. “I know he still loves me.”   
“Don’t get your hopes up, Cecil.” Erika warned. “It’ll only hurt more if you’re wrong.” They then disappeared.   
“Cecil, I’m sorry if I’m being cynical, but it’s just because I care about you.”  
“I believe that, Josie, but I don’t think that’s the only reason. You haven’t ever trusted him.” Cecil accused calmed.  
“He’s not from here, Cecil. Interlopers are not to be trusted!” She defended.  
“I knew it! Josie, tell Erika they know where to find me.” He started to storm out.  
“Cecil, wait. Just- check his stuff. See if he took his clothes with him. If all his stuff is gone, then you’ll know.” Cecil kept walking.   
He drove back to his house and briskly went into his and Carlos’s bedroom. Cecil hovered over the closet door handle, took a deep breath, and opened it. He stumbled back. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All of Carlos’s clothes were gone- even the custom embroidered lab coat Cecil had given him for their first Christmas living together. Carlos had taken everything. Cecil’s breath got trapped in his throat. Josie had been… right? Carlos had really left? How could it be…? Cecil couldn’t believe it, but the evidence was right there in front of him. He fell back on the bed. He felt his eyes burn with tears. He took Carlos’s pillow off his side of the bed and clutched it tightly. He buried his face in it, clinging to the last remaining scent of his lover. Or… former lover? Is that all Carlos was now? Is that all Cecil was to him? Cecil knew it was wrong to torture himself with the thoughts, but he couldn’t help thinking… what did this new guy give him that Cecil couldn’t? Was he more attractive? Was he smarter? Did he understand more of Carlos’s science? Did he always remember to take food out of the over on time? Was he better in bed? Cecil began to cry, hard. He still loved Carlos. Why had Carlos done this to him? What did he do to not even deserve a proper goodbye? He pulled out his phone. Cecil wiped his nose, but left the tears on his cheeks and on Carlos’s (former) pillow.  
“Carlos?” He said into the phone once it went to voicemail. “It’s me. I’m sorry for those, ahem, those last messages.” He choked out, trying not to start crying again. “I looked in the closet, and saw all your stuff is gone. So, I guess you left on your own. I also found out that you left with another guy. I- I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted? It looks like the quirky, small town radio host wasn’t… neat enough for you. I… I was always happy with you. Happiest I’ve ever been, actually. I guess that wasn’t true for you? I shouldn’t even be apologizing. It’s pretty… it’s pretty terrible of you to not even leave a note. I looked for you, I asked around… I was so worried. I was worried about you. I thought something happened. But I’m still sorry. I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t be honest with me. I just… I wish you the best. I won’t bother you anymore. Probably won’t see you around, so… goodbye.” Cecil heard his own voice break as he said goodbye. He set his phone down and sobbed into Carlos’s old pillow. He couldn't believe it was over, but he knew it was. It was over. Those years with Carlos were just memories now, nothing more than like what he had with the boy from his European tour. Just a lost love. No, Cecil could never deny that Carlos meant more to him than any love ever had. He shuddered with sobs.  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him. It was blinding, and once it faded, there stood Erika.   
“Hey, Cecil.” They greeted mellowly.  
“Hey, Erika.” He sniffled, pulling himself together.  
“Are you alright?” Erika asked.   
“No. I’m really not.” Cecil replied, still clutching the pillow.  
“Oh. Well, I wish I had good news, but we couldn’t find anything. We flew all over town.”   
“It’s okay. I’m done looking. It turns out he left me after all.” Cecil whispered breathily.  
“Oh. Do you need a hug?” Erika offered, long arms extended.  
“No, thanks.” Cecil gazed down at the floor.   
“Okay. I’ll see you around, Cecil.” Erika bid goodbye as they poofed away.   
Cecil decided to get up and go to the bathroom. His nose was disgusting after his sobbing, and he desperately needed to blow it. When he got into the bathroom, he saw that the tissue box was empty. He opened the drawer to get out one of those travel sized packs and blew his nose into one. He glanced back into the drawer just for a second and saw that Carlos’s toothbrush was there, but his own toothbrush was missing.   
“What…?” He whispered to himself in disbelief. Carlos was a germaphobe, and even in his most rushed state, he never would have taken the wrong toothbrush. Something was odd. He went to look in Carlos’s bedside table to see if he took his diary with him, and sure enough, Carlos’s journal, which he wrote in almost daily, was right there. Cecil picked it up, feeling the soft leather in his hands. He opened to the most recent entry, which was from the day before.   
“Dear Journal,  
Cecil and I are about to go out to eat tonight, but tomorrow, I’m making dinner. I’m going to get some wheat-free pasta or something like that. I think I’ll splurge on the wine. I just finished the project I’ve been working on for weeks, and I think that’s cause to celebrate. I don’t want to tell him until tomorrow, though. I hate that I’ve had to work so much lately. I’ve been making a conscious effort to prioritize Cecil over science since I came back from the desert otherworld, but I get so caught up in my work. I might actually take a couple of half days so I can sleep in and spend most of the day with him until he goes to the station. I owe him some extra attention. I don’t ever want him to think that I love him less now than I ever had. I think our relationship is better now than it’s ever been, to be honest. Now that I’m thinking about dinner tomorrow, I think I’ll bake a cake. The chocolate kind with the colorful icing like Cecil likes. I’m smiling thinking about how happy little things like that mean to him. Though, aside from the cake, I think the real dessert will come after. It’s been too long since Cecil and I dedicated a night to intimacy, but we’re both always so tired. I science so hard at work, and things at the station are always hectic. Oh, I miss him so much. I live with him and I see him every night, but I miss him. Oh, yes! I hear his car. I’ve got to go. I don’t want to be too affectionate or excited tonight so that tomorrow will be more of a surprise, scientifically speaking. Okay, Cecil just honked. He’s adorable. I’ll write tomorrow or the next day about everything that’s going to happen tomorrow night.”  
Cecil gasped as he read, and his eyes welled up again. Carlos hadn’t fallen out of love with him. Cecil had been right! Cecil cheered with joy at being right, but then gasped in horror at the thought of what happened to Carlos. He had to have been kidnapped! Cecil had no idea what to do next. He bit his fingernails and thought about who would want to kidnap his beloved Carlos.


	3. How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's already read this in the past couple of hours since I've posted it, haha! All fifteen of you. Sorry this one's a bit shorter. Anther chapter might not come for at least a day, because I have school tomorrow. Anyway, thanks again for the hits!

Cecil decided to go back to his most important source- the man in the van across the street. When he approached, the man was leaned back, reading the same magazine as before. Cecil tapped on the window again.   
“Did you find him?” The man asked, nonchalantly.   
“Not yet. Can you tell me more about what you saw yesterday?” Cecil asked, ducking down to be eye level with the man.  
“Uh, sure. The sun came up scented and screaming, and I-”  
“No, like the man and his car that left with Carlos.” Cecil clarified.  
“Oh, yeah. Right. The guy drove a black Honda Accord, but it was dirty. Lots of sand on it, and the paint was scratched. That guy definitely takes bad care of his car,” The man explained.  
“Alright, what about the guy himself?” Cecil asked, hyper-focused.  
“He was about six feet, maybe a little less. Like, 5’10”? Not super thin, but not over weight. Slightly muscular, but not buff. Okay looking guy. Dark hair, like black-ish. Medium skin, I think. It was getting dark.”  
“I thought you said you thought the guy was me. This guy sounds nothing like me.” Cecil said warily.  
“I know, I know. I wasn’t really paying attention until after he left and I realized he might not have looked like you. I’m not very good at this,” The man confessed.   
“So, dark hair, little under six feet, nicely toned body, medium skin.” Cecil confirmed. The man nodded. “That sounds exactly like Carlos.” Cecil glared. The man opened his mouth as if to defend himself, but closed it. He looked very confused. Cecil rubbed his forehead tiredly.   
“Thanks for your help,” Cecil muttered as he walked back to the house. He slammed the door on his way in. “Stupid agents,” He knew the Secret Police heard that. He hoped it would count as filing a complaint to the agency. He stood in the kitchen and thought about what he was going to do. He looked back at the grocery list Carlos had made, likely shortly before he was kidnapped. It had the nice wine and the ingredients for Cecil’s favorite cake on it, just like what was mentioned in Carlos’s journal. Cecil smiled weakly. He couldn’t give up. He needed to get Carlos back. The description of his kidnapper was likely garbage, but the car was a start. He wasn’t sure how to go about it. Then, he realized the kidnapper could have left something behind while he was taking Carlos’s things. Cecil grabbed the beginner’s detective kit that had been sitting in the living room closet for longer than he could remember and searched through it. There was a fingerprinting kit, but what would Carlos’s kidnapper have touched? The bedroom closet handle and the toothbrush drawer knob, but Cecil contaminated both of those. He cursed himself. Then, a question came to him- how did the guy get in? Carlos could have been prepared and fought back if the guy had just waltz through the front door, so it had to be somewhere else. The back door?   
Cecil went to the back door and dusted it. All the prints looked like his except for a few, but he assumed those were Carlos’s. He went upstairs to check the diary to cross-reference the prints. Sure enough, all the back door handle had were Carlos and Cecil’s prints. Cecil checked the windows to see if they had been forcibly opened. Finally, he checked their bedroom window. He smacked himself again for not seeing this earlier. The lock on the window had been busted. He carefully opened it and dusted places someone would have touched to get in through it. He was baffled to find that all the prints matched Carlos’s from the diary. It was like Carlos had broken in and kidnapped himself. Himself… then, it hit Cecil like a ton of bricks. The matching descriptions, the fingerprints… Carlos’s double had kidnapped him. Now Cecil knew the “who”... he just needed the “where”, and hopefully, the “why”. Cecil’s mind sped at lightning speeds. Carlos had come into Night Vale instead of being born into it, so Cecil and Carlos had just assumed he had no double, but perhaps living in Night Vale for so many years made his double begin its existence. The doubles all came from Desert Bluffs, which meant that Carlos’s double would be in that area of town. Cecil hoped this guy was the kind of guy that parked his car in the driveway or on the street, because Cecil’s only plan depended on it.   
Cecil took the antler sharpened into a blade he kept in his bedside table and tucked it into his belt. He didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t exactly the kind of person that had a huge arsenal of weapons in his home. Any person or creature that he couldn’t vanquish with that deer antler and his mind was clearly the superior being and deserved the win. So, he got in his car and drove towards the Bluffs sector of town.   
Cecil completely understood how ridiculous his plan was. He would have to be very lucky to just happen to see the guy’s car by a house. The plan was, ironically, very unscientific. But he needed more information for a scientific solution, and Carlos was the science one. He was the… other one. He wasn’t sure what he was.   
He arrived in the Bluffs part of town. Everything was a little yellower over there. The road was bumpier. Everything about it was unsettling. He shuddered at the night Carlos must have had, at the horrors he must be facing in that moment. Cecil was so concerned for Carlos.   
It took nearly an hour of mindlessly driving down every Desert Bluffs street and looking at every car in every driveway before Cecil found, miraculously, a black, dirty Honda Accord. It was in a garage, but the garage door was open. It was an odd look. Cecil drove past the house several more houses down before parking, as any suspicious person does to not look suspicious. He pulled his jacket over to cover the antler at his belt. Cecil had had the entire drive to formulate a good plan for what he would do if he did find the house, but still, he didn’t have anything very… smart. He was blinded by emotion and fear. Not afraid of Carlos’s double, but of what he had already done to Carlos.  
Cecil casually walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell several times, to make sure he would come to the door. He then left the doorstep and got ready to pick the lock on the door that connects the house to the garage, but it was unlocked. Cecil wondered why this guy was so not careful. It was like he was completely convinced Cecil would never come looking for Carlos.  
Cecil went in the house. He could see the light that flowed in from where the front door was ajar. He looked around. There was a heavy looking metal door across from the garage entrance that said “Private Lab- No Entry”. There was no handle or way to open it besides a fingerprint scanner. Cecil took a risk and let the machine scan his finger. The space above the pad read “intruder!” and his finger felt white-hot. He winced and yanked it away. The scanner had burnt his finger! Suddenly, the door started yelling at him in a robotic voice, “Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!”. Cecil tried to turn and run out of the house and back to where he came from to come up with a real plan, but a firm hand grabbed his arm with iron strength. Cecil dared to turn to look at the man. He was like Carlos in all physical ways, except his irises were black and enlarged. His pupils were white. He smiled, and his teeth were clearly sharp. Cecil knew his horrified reaction slid onto his face by the way that the not-Carlos cackled. He had never heard Carlos cackle. The man sounded like Carlos, except his voice was lower.   
“Where is Carlos?” Cecil demanded in almost a growl.   
“How cute. You came to the rescue. Too bad you’re not as interesting a specimen as your roommate.” Carlos’s double purred.  
“He’s not my roommate. He’s my boyfriend.” Cecil swung his other arm and socked Carlos’s double right in the jaw. Cecil tried to jerk his body away, as he had expected the double to loosen his grip at the impact. But he just turned to look at Cecil again and grinned. When he grinned, a dribble of blood poured out of the side of his mouth. Cecil assumed he had knocked the cheek against the double’s teeth.  
“Brave,” He commented. “We’ll see how long that lasts.” The double swung his fist around just like Cecil had done, only he knocked Cecil right on the temple with such force that Cecil immediately collapsed to the ground, body limp.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, this one is super fucked up, and should probably have an archive warning, but wth. if you don't want to read about someone being beaten up... avoid those parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos's point of view!!!!   
> thanks for reading!

Carlos awoke in a glass box about ten by ten feet, with holes in the top just too small to fit through. He remembered the man attacking him from behind in the kitchen, but that was all. He never even got a good look at his attacker. He prayed that Cecil was almost there with the Secret Police. Suddenly, a light turned on above his head.  
“Hello, Carlos.” A voice called from the darkness around him. Carlos was unsettled by the voice. It sounded the way his voice sounded on video recordings, all wrong but still his own.   
“Who are you? What do you want?” He demanded knowledge as he leaned up in the glass cage. He felt like a hamster. He never liked scientists that used animal subjects.  
“I want to study you, Carlos.” He cooed.  
“What the hell are you talking about? Why me?”   
“Because,” He paused as he stepped into the light, revealing all of his appearance. “You’re me.” Carlos took in what he was seeing. He remembered the doubles from a couple of years ago, but he had assumed he didn’t have one. There was no mistaking that this man looked exactly like him and sounded like him too.  
“Let me out. I’m a scientist, too. We should study this phenomenon together. You don’t need to treat me like a lab rat.” Carlos bartered.  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” He tsked. “I do need to treat you like a lab rat, because I’m not interested in the same kind of experiments I imagine you are. I want to know things like, say, whose pain tolerance is higher.” The man grinned, and Carlos saw his pointed teeth. His black eyes shown. He was so much like Kevin, but… worse.  
“Are you and Kevin… together?” Carlos asked, hoping to stall.  
“It’s funny that you should mention that, actually. You have a double and your boyfriend has a double, so, theoretically, those doubles should be dating, right? Wrong. It’s not a parallel universe. I don’t even find men attractive, and I’ve never been the ‘love’ type. I prefer sexual manipulation and instant gratification.” The double said sinisterly.   
“What do they call you?” Carlos continued to stall, pleading with the forces that be that he could postpone those terrible experiments he was planning until the police arrived.  
“Miguel.” He answered. “There’s a lot of differences between us, Carlos. The only similarity I can determine is the passion for science. Besides the looks, of course.” He wouldn’t stop grinning. Carlos wanted him to stop just so he wouldn't have to see those terrible teeth anymore. Carlos figured that was the intention.  
“We look nothing alike,” Carlos growled.  
“Oh, you mean the teeth? The eyes? These are props. I put them on to scare you.” He grinned. It was, admittedly, working.  
“Why don’t you have them if Kevin does?” Carlos asked.  
“He’s Cecil’s double. I’m yours. You’re normal. Dana is normal. Most people, relatively, are normal. Cecil is not normal. He holds power that can be terrible, and Kevin holds power that is terrible. Regardless, I look just like you normally. This isn’t to say that I’m not stronger than you, because I am. I could kill you so easily you wouldn't even be able to blink before all the oxygen was gone from your cells.” He grinned.  
“Just let me go. No respectable scientist holds his subjects captive.” Carlos insisted.  
“Respectable,” Miguel chuckled. “Who am I trying to get respect from?” Carlos said nothing. “Exactly. I won’t even have anyone to share my findings with. I don’t have friends. I’m not a part of the ‘scientific community,’. I just want to see. I’m… curious.” He stepped forward right up to the glass. Carlos got a clear look of him. “Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” Miguel tapped on the glass several times, and a part of it slid like a sliding glass door. Carlos bolted out to try and force past Miguel, but he bounced off as if Miguel was made of solid steel. “Hard way it is.” Miguel jabbed a syringe into Carlos neck. Carlos felt woozy for a moment, but recovered.  
“What was that?” Carlos barked.  
“Muscle numbing fluid. It targets specific muscles and turns them to nothing temporarily. By temporarily, I mean for about forty-eight hours. I wouldn’t worry, you can still scream fine. I wouldn’t worry, but you probably should.”   
Miguel leaned forward over Carlos, still smiling, and socked him right in the nose. Carlos fell back. He couldn’t even move his arms. Trying to sit up was futile. Miguel picked up Carlos’s arm and placed it on his nose.   
“Feel that?” He chuckled. “Clearly broken.” Carlos could feel blood dripping, then pouring down his face. He dared not open his mouth as to avoid tasting the metallic liquid.   
Miguel had other ideas. He straddled Carlos’s chest. He punched him in the side of his jaw, forcing Carlos’s mouth open and letting the blood roll over his tongue. He gagged at the taste.  
“Really? I’ve always found the taste of blood… infatuating.” Miguel leaned down and licked the side of Carlos’s face. Carlos winced. When Miguel leaned back, Carlos spit right on his face.   
“Fuck you,” Carlos wasn’t usually one for swears, but he felt it was more than granted.   
“Wouldn’t that be an interesting sight?” Miguel countered, wiping the spit off and smearing the blood across his cheek. “That would take ‘go fuck yourself’ to a whole new level.” Carlos then grew terrified that Miguel would want to experience that level. Miguel saw this. “No, I’m not really going to do that. I already told you I don’t find men attractive, and I find you especially repulsive.”   
Miguel then punched Carlos again right next to his left eye. He used the other fist to knock him in the right cheek. Carlos’s face felt like a mashed potato. He was dizzy.  
“Passing out so soon? What a disappointment.” Miguel sounded earnestly disappointed. He got up off Carlos and stood over him. “Kind of pathetic, actually.” He commented.   
Carlos was zapped back into reality when he heard his phone ring with the tone that let him know Cecil was calling. Miguel pulled the phone out of his pocket.  
“Oh, look. He’s looking for you. Didn’t expect that.” Miguel rolled the phone around in his hand. Of course he wasn’t going to answer it. After a minute or so he started doing something on it.  
“What are you doing?” Carlos murmured.   
“Let’s see what he said.” Miguel suggested, playing a voicemail. Carlos jumped at Cecil’s voice.  
“Hey, babe. Listen, I came home and you’re not here? And, you’re not answering your phone, which is why I’m leaving this message. Oh, but you know that, uh, ahem. Sorry if I sound a bit weird, just a little scared- no, no, concerned- about this. Alright, call me back as soon as you get this. Love you!” Cecil’s voicemail said. Carlos felt so sad at Cecil being worried for him, and having no idea how bad it actually was.   
“How cute.” Miguel smiled. “That’ll change soon, I promise you. Unless your boyfriend’s an idiot. Actually, I hadn’t considered that. Is your boyfriend an idiot, Carlos?”   
“Don’t… don’t talk about him like that.” Carlos growled.  
“Or you’ll do what?” Miguel taunted. “There’s nothing you can do.” He took Carlos’s arm and dragged him to the glass wall, propping him up like a ragdoll. “I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t go anywhere.” He laughed, closing Carlos in. It was a little while until he came back. Carlos couldn’t get more specific than that about the time.  
“Would you like a glass of water, Carlos?” He offered. Carlos took it from him and drank the entire thing. “I guess that’s a yes.”   
“Why are you back?” Carlos narrowed his eyes.  
“Got another voicemail for you,” He answered, holding the phone up.  
“Carlos, hey. Really hate that I got your voicemail… again. I’m super worried now, haha! I, uh, I talked to a Secret Police officer, actually, and they said I have to wait until tomorrow before they can do anything about it, so… call me, okay?” Cecil’s voice said over the phone. Carlos’s heard cried out for him. He heard about police and he felt thrilled. Cecil was going to have him found.  
“I wouldn’t get so excited about the police, Carlos. He has no evidence that you were kidnapped. Any DNA he finds that I left behind will match yours. Anyone that saw me go in will think I was you. The police won’t waste their time.” Carlos realized Miguel was right. “Well, that was fun. I love seeing your little face change with every thought that comes into your inferior brain. I’ll be back.”  
Miguel paused and tipped Carlos’s chin up.   
“Looks like your nose stopped bleeding. Let’s fix that,” He hit Carlos again in the nose. Carlos felt the blood start back up. Miguel had hit harder that time. It was like being hit with a steel pipe. “Now, I’d like to get some sleep, but I don’t trust you in here by yourself. You might do something stupid. So, I’m going to help us both out.”  
Miguel pulled Carlos’s body away from the wall. Carlos internally whimpered at the thought of what could be coming next. Then, it hit him. He screamed out so his lungs burned. Miguel had dropped his knees down with all of his might onto Carlos’s leg. It was definitely broken. Carlos felt tears forming in his eyes. He whimpered.   
“Perfect. No way to run, now.” Miguel closed the glass box and left. Carlos whimpered as tears leaked out of his eyes until his body gave up just enough to fall asleep.


	5. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, but what can you really do? I needed to swap POV's. I hope you enjoy. I can't believe the traction this story has gotten in two days. My first stories took a week to get 30 hits, but here we are! Love all my readers

“Knock, knock. Morning sunshine,” Miguel greeted unsettlingly as he came down the stairs. Carlos stirred, but mostly stayed still.  
“What time is it?” Carlos muttered, sitting up.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased, entering the glass box. “It’s around noon. Not technically morning, but you know how it goes. I was going to wait a while before I came back while I thought of some new experiments, but your honey left another message. Seems like he finally got the hints I left for him.”  
“What are you talking about?” Carlos was alert now, and fearful for what Miguel did to his beloved Cecil.  
“Just listen.” Miguel squatted down next to Carlos, whose limbs were still incredibly weak.   
“Carlos? It’s me. I’m sorry for those, ahem, those last messages. I looked in the closet, and saw all your stuff is gone. So, I guess you left on your own. I also found out that you left with another guy.” Carlos gasped. His own eyes watered as he heard the pain in Cecil’s voice. It was ripping his heart right out of his chest to hear him like this, thinking that Carlos had left. “I- I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted? It looks like the quirky, small town radio host wasn’t… neat enough for you. I… I was always happy with you. Happiest I’ve ever been, actually. I guess that wasn’t true for you? I shouldn’t even be apologizing. It’s pretty… it’s pretty terrible of you to not even leave a note. I looked for you, I asked around… I was so worried. I was worried about you. I thought something happened. But I’m still sorry. I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t be honest with me. I just… I wish you the best. I won’t bother you anymore. Probably won’t see you around, so… goodbye.” Cecil’s voice clearly broke at the end. Carlos was crying, too. His eyes were pouring tears. How could Cecil ever believe Carlos would leave him?  
“How could you be so cruel?” Carlos squeaked. Miguel threw his head back with laughter.  
“It’s all for science, Carlos. Surely you understand that.” Carlos shook his head.  
“You’re a… a monster.” He glared.  
“Do you even know how ironic that is?” Miguel chuckled again. “I suppose you don’t, or you wouldn’t have said it. Your boyfriend is the monster. Do you know anything about him? Now that’s a specimen I wouldn’t go near.”   
“What are you talking about?” Carlos was bewildered.  
“He’s blocked out all of his memories from before so many years ago. That man, if one could even consider him such, has a past worthy of an entire exhibit. How do you think he was able to defeat so many different threats when he was being controlled by that dragon’s rebel head? Or what about those old tapes from his internship at the station, which he doesn’t remember? He’s over a hundred years old, but has memories as if he’s the same age as you. He has no idea what he’s capable of.” Miguel turned Carlos’s chin, as if to inspect what his hits had left.   
“I don’t care. He’s the love of my life, and he would never do anything as insane as you’ve done.” Carlos spat.  
“You’re a very disappointing scientist, Carlos. I’m clearly the superior of the two of us.” He smiled creepily. “I really like the way you look all… battered. It suits you.”   
“Leave me alone.” Carlos ordered. Miguel stood up, left the glass room, and left the basement after he closed the glass door. Carlos slumped down and wondered why Miguel left. It was around an hour, probably (time is weird), before he returned.   
“I know I said I like the way you look all battered up, but I’d like to get the dried blood off your face so we can… start fresh.” He entered the glass box and began wiping Carlos’s face with a damp rag. The scrap of cloth came off redder each time. It was an unpleasant sight.   
“What are you going to do to me now?” Carlos dared to ask once he had finished being cleaned.  
“Who knows? I have all the time I want now that your sweetheart thinks you ran off with some hunk,” He jabbed.   
Carlos glared angrily. He refused to cry again, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed. He was going to get out of here, and then he was going to tell Cecil everything. It was going to be okay. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Carlos jumped.  
“I’ll be right back,” Miguel announced, going up and closing every door behind him. Moments later, Carlos heard a machine voice yell “Intruder!” several times. Carlos knew it was unlikely that it was someone coming for him, but he still hoped… what if it was Cecil? Carlos didn’t hear anything else, but the robot yelling ceased. He heard steps coming down the stairs.   
“Seems like someone wanted to find out what was down here in my lab. I took care of them. Now, just for fun- let’s cover up that handsome mouth of yours,” Miguel cooed, stuffing a handkerchief over Carlos’s mouth and duct taping it over his face, pulling all of this out of his lab coat pocket. Carlos tried to struggle, but the drugs in his body and the knowledge that there was really nothing he could do kept him mostly still. “I hate to be so restrictive of you, but you’ll see why soon enough.” Miguel pulled a syringe out of his lab coat, and Carlos’s eyes widened. He shook his head, pleading “no” with his eyes.   
“I’m sorry, but then again, I’m really not,” Miguel jammed the syringe into Carlos’s neck. He felt so woozy. Miguel guided Carlos’s body on to the floor of the glass box so he was lying down. His eyes were heavy.  
“Go to sleep, Carlos.” Miguel coaxed. Carlos didn’t feel like he was going to pass out, but he figured he might as well just lie down and let the drugs take him. So he did. The last sight was Miguel’s faux black eyes and pointed teeth smiling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, I listened to "Goodbye, Oh Goodbye?" by Andrew Jackson Jihad while writing most of this story. I heard their song "Children of God" in a WTNV weather and got hooked on the band. Listen if you want to be sad and catchy.


	6. Who? II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just as short as the last one, and will be the second-to-last chapter. I'm writing an epilogue, and that'll be it! Thanks to everyone who read. I should probably write something a little lighter next, considering my most "popular" story is cute and very non-violent, but...... i really like the angsty lovey stories. thanks to everyone who reads my stuff! i love anyone who takes the time to read it <3

Cecil’s eyes fluttered open and he saw where he was. He was in a barely lit room, taped in to a chair and gagged. He felt nagging at his wrists. He turned to see who it was coming from.  
“Carlos!” He exclaimed. Carlos shushed him.  
“I barely got away. I had to wait until he left to go find more of his knockout drugs, but he’s right upstairs.”  
“How’d you know where I was?” Cecil asked, hugging Carlos once his limbs were free. Carlos tensed, but Cecil credited it to the physical abuse he must have suffered.  
“I heard him attack you. I’m so glad you didn’t believe his tricks.” Carlos hugged back. There was blood on the clothes he had worn out of the house the morning Cecil last saw him.  
“What did that monster do to you, Carlos?” Cecil whispered. Carlos shook his head.  
“I’ll tell you everything once we get home.” He promised. Carlos grinned, and it seemed uncertain. His lip wasn’t curled the same way it always did when he smiled. He had to be terrified. “Let’s go.” Cecil nodded. Carlos led him through a door.  
“Carlos, wait.” Cecil said. Carlos turned. Cecil pulled Carlos in for a kiss. He knew the timing was terrible, but he was overwhelmed at the reveal that Carlos had never stopped loving him. To his surprise, Carlos didn’t kiss back. His lips just tensed. “Are you okay?” Cecil asked.  
“No. Scientifically speaking.” Carlos cleared his throat. Cecil knew his throat must’ve been dry, especially with how off his voice sounded. “I’m trying to escape my kidnapper, Cecil. Could it wait?” Cecil looked at Carlos’s stoic expression.  
“Yes. Of course. Sorry. I was just… so worried. First that you were in danger, which was true, and then that… you didn’t love me anymore. I’m sorry.” Cecil looked away.  
“It’s fine. Alright, let’s go.” They walked in through the door, Cecil going first. They were in another dark room. Cecil stopped.  
“Do you hear that?” He asked. It was like a whimpering kitten. He thought it was coming from somewhere in front of him, but the room was too dark. Then, Carlos flipped on the lights.  
Cecil gasped. There, a few feet in front of him, was a 10x10 glass box, containing… Carlos. He had been stripped of his shirt and pants. He was gagged and weak-looking. Cecil turned to the Carlos he had walked in front of, open-mouthed. He was grinning evilly.  
“You.” Cecil accused. “What happened to your look?”  
“It’s detachable.” The not-Carlos explained. “Call me Miguel.” Cecil leaped forward to punch Miguel in the face, but Miguel dodged the hit and countered, flipping Cecil over. Or, attempting to, but Cecil anticipated this and countered his counter. Cecil used the momentum to whip his feet around and knock Miguel’s legs out from under him. He hit his head on the cold floor and cursed.  
“How did you disarm me so quickly?” Miguel growled.  
“I always win wrestling with Carlos,” Cecil explained, the innocent words not matching the ferocity in his tone. While he was distracted, Miguel spun around and hit Cecil’s legs with his own, knocking him down as well. Both men jumped up. In a quick fluid motion, Cecil pulled the antler out from his belt. Miguel had clearly not checked him for weapons. Cecil lurched and jammed it right into Miguel’s gut. Miguel had jerked slightly to the side, but Cecil knew he would do that, so he hit his target right on. Cecil yanked the antler out and stood proudly as Miguel slumped to the ground. Blood began soaking through the shirt of Carlos’s that Miguel had stolen. Cecil lunged down and stabbed Miguel again, inches from the first wound. He wasn’t taking any chances. He looked over to Carlos, and saw him beaten and stripped. He looked so worn. Filled with rage, Cecil growled and kicked Miguel in the side. He grunted loudly.  
“That’s… enough.” Miguel choked out. “You’ve… won,” Cecil kicked him again, harder. Miguel groaned. Carlos whimpered through his gag, and Cecil rushed over to him. Carlos’s eyes widened with fear. Cecil quickly removed the gag so Carlos could tell him why he look more scared now than before.  
“Cecil,” He licked his lips, which were desperately chapped. “Y-your eyes.” Cecil turned to the glass wall. The light was just so that he could faintly see his reflection in it. The whites of his eyes were turning black around the corners. He gasped, and saw that his teeth were slightly more pointed.  
“What… what am I?” Cecil whispered. The darkness in his eyes faded, and his teeth dulled right before him.  
“You’re my hero,” Carlos answered, refusing to let him dwell on it a moment longer. Carlos reached a hand up to Cecil’s cheek and caressed it. It was clear that he wanted to pull Cecil in for a reassuring kiss, but was physically unable. Cecil dipped down and let his lips rest on Carlos’s. It was a much better feeling that kissing Miguel. Much, much better. It was not truly a kiss as much as it was a slight contact. Cecil pulled back, and Carlos looked concerned.  
“What?” He asked.  
“I was so… so scared. I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” Cecil confessed, though Carlos already knew.  
“Oh, Cecil.” Carlos’s eyes welled. “Don’t ever think there’s anyone out there that could make me happier than you do. No one is more ‘neat’ than you,” Cecil’s eyes welled in response. He kissed Carlos, this time for real. Cecil deepened the kiss. He held the back of Carlos’s head. They let the moment close naturally.  
“What did he do to you?” Cecil whispered, running a finger over the bruises on Carlos’s cheek. “Your nose is…”  
“Broken, I know.” Carlos interrupted. “He beat me, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Carlos attempted to reassure. He considered pointing out how easy it was for Cecil to kill Carlos’s double when he looked exactly like him and matched him physically, but said nothing. Cecil was struggling with himself internally enough after the black eyes and pointed teeth- Carlos could tell. It would be unfair for him to add to that.  
“Oh, Carlos,” Cecil broke down. He held Carlos tightly. Carlos did his best to squeeze back.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was sooooo short. I feel like I say that so much, but does anyone actually care how short they are? probably not. Anyway, I wrapped this up as adorably as I could. I hope you like it. if anyone has suggestions for a work they'd like to see written, I'm open to that. hmu. I love all of you for reading!

Carlos and Cecil were in their bed, holding each other close. The drugs had been flushed out of Carlos’s system almost completely, so his muscles were finally just a little sleepy. Cecil’s face was buried in Carlos’s shoulder. It had been nearly twelve hours since Cecil had rescued him from Miguel’s “lab”. They had called the Secret Police and explained the situation. Cecil had called Josie and told her everything. She told him how sorry she was, and promised to make an angel food cake for Carlos to apologize for… for thinking he was a liar, a cheater, and nothing more than an interloper. Carlos had called in some favors, and Miguel’s body was going to be released to him for studying. He was just as curious as Miguel was, only he wouldn’t hurt anybody who wasn’t already dead. Carlos and Cecil had decided to ignore the creepy transformation Cecil went through for a moment in that basement, and Carlos withheld all the information Miguel had told him. Ignorance was bliss. As unscientific as it was for him to believe, some things were better off not being questioned.   
Carlos twirled a strand of Cecil’s hair around his finger. Cecil moaned exhaustively. Somehow, he was more tired than Carlos.  
“Baby,” Carlos whispered into Cecil’s forehead.   
“Mm-hm?” Cecil mumbled.  
“You know I love you, right? That I’d never leave you for anyone or anything else?” He asked. Cecil looked up at him.   
“Yes, Carlos. I know.” Cecil grinned sleepily.  
“I mean, I haven’t had feelings for a single other guy since I met you. Even when Kevin was coming on to me back in the desert otherworld, I-”  
“Wait, what?” Cecil perked up.  
“Nevermind. I love you, Cecil. You don’t have to be so insecure.”   
“I know, but it’s so hard to believe.” Cecil replied.  
“What is?” Carlos asked.  
“That someone as perfect and wonderful as you could love me,” Cecil marveled.   
“Oh, Cecil,” Carlos smiled. He pulled Cecil into a kiss. It was long, and it was loving. That terrible incident had only brought them closer. The rest of the night was just that. Kissing, loving, cuddling, and being close in every way.


End file.
